


Wibbly Wobbily Space Cats

by LamarandKadar



Category: Doctor Who, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Galra Keith (Voltron), Minor Violence, Sonic Screwdriver, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamarandKadar/pseuds/LamarandKadar
Summary: The Doctor decides to visit the Castle of Lions and catch up with Princess Allura. He takes team Voltron for a spin in the Tardis. Everyone seems to like the Doctor... Well everyone but Keith.





	

The only activity on the galra scanner was a small distortion in the middle of space. The commander simply looked it over as just a glitch and dismissed it. Little did they know what the small distortion really was.  
“Why’d you take me here you sexy time machine?” A man called the Doctor rubbed the console of his Tardis. The man rushed about the cabin of his ship like a madman flipping switches and pushing buttons until the video screen came to life displaying information about the time period and location.  
“During the reign of Emperor Zarkon. Oh and Voltron! Nice, nice. Which paladins though? Takashi Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Katie Holt, Lance McClain, and Hunk Garrett, accompanied by Princess Allura of Altea and Corran, her royal advisor. Ah, Alteans! I love Alteans! I visited them when their culture was only a few hundred years old.” The Doctor rambled on about the timeline to himself before coming back to reality.  
“How bout a visit to the old castle of lions? That sounds nice. Geronimo!” the Doctor pulled down a lever and the Tardis came to life with the familiar whooooops and vreeees coming from the engine.  
\----------  
The paladins were in the middle of a heated team training session when Keith’s fuzzy purple ears perked up.  
“Do you guys hear that?”  
“Hear what, Mullet? Your butt being kicked? Cause that’s what’s happening! Where are you going!?”  
Keith dodged the gladiator robots and ran out the door.  
“Keith, where are you going!?” Lance called after the red paladin. Shiro halted the training exercise and they followed the paladin who bolted down the hall. All five paladins came to a halt in front of a blue telephone box. Pidge took a closer look.  
“Isn’t that a british thing?”  
Keith held Pidge back from the big blue box.  
“I don’t trust it.”  
“Come on Keith! It’s just a box it won’t hurt just to touch it.”  
“Lance, Keith is right. We shouldn’t go around touching strange objects. Besides how did a british telephone box get all the way out here?”  
“This is noooo ordinary box, paladins!” Corran’s voice said over the coms.  
“Well then what is it? It’s not going to kill us, right?” Hunk looked nervously at the blue box in the middle of the hallway.  
“Of course it won’t hurt anyone! It’s the fabled ship of the great healer!”  
“The great who?” Asked Lance eyeing the blue box.  
The doors opened unexpectedly putting everyone on edge, and a man stepped out and threw his hands in the air and waved them about.  
“Why the Doctor of course!” The man yelled.  
“Doctor? Doctor who?” Activating his bayard, Keith held the tip of the blade pointed at the Doctor.  
“Oyi, space cat! Watch it with the weapons!” The Doctor pulled out a device and pointed it at Keith’s bayard making it deactivate. Shiro switched into dad-mode and got into a defensive stance.  
“Who are you and how did you deactivate Keith’s bayard?”  
“First off like I said before my name’s the Doctor and this gadget right here is a sonic screwdriver.”  
Pidge ooggled over the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver and his blue box.  
“How did you do that! That was so cool! How did you fit in that cramped little box? What’s a sonic screwdriver? Did you really come from earth? If you did, how did you get this thing all the way out here?” The Doctor smiled at Pidge’s many questions.  
Allura and Corran made their way to where the paladins had gathered around the box.  
“Doctor!” Allura ran to the Doctor, threw her arms around him, and gave him a tight hug.  
“Allura, you know this man?” Shiro asked still on guard.  
“This is the Doctor and he was a friend of my father.”  
\----------  
“That’s impossible! How can this man have known your dad? That means he’d have to be over ten thousand years old!” Keith exclaimed.  
“Well I’m not quite that old.”  
“Then how old are you? And how did you survive all those years?” Pidge poked the Tardis.  
“Well for starters I’m about twelve maybe thirteen hundred years old by now. I’ve lost track.” A frown appeared over his face. “It doesn’t really matter though when you can cheat death.”  
“Cheat death?” Shiro gave a curious look towards the odd man.  
“I’d rather not talk about it right now.” Suddenly, he perked up and spun around on one leg to face Allura.  
“Now show me those lions I’ve been hearing so much about!”  
“Wait! Wait! Wait! You can’t just casually mention cheating death then move on without any explanations!” Lance threw his hands in the air dramatically.  
“When you're thousands of years old, fought a war, and have memories of pain and death that taint your very breath then you can dictate the direction of the conversation.” The Doctor paused for a moment and turned to face Shiro.  
“The look in your eyes when I mentioned war and death… it’s curious. Now… show me this beauty of a castle!” the Doctor walked over to the wall and kissed it.  
“Uhhh? Is anyone else confused by this guy?” Hunk asked.  
“I think I am?” Lance scratched his head.  
\----------  
“Magnificent! Truly, truly brilliant! You Alteans are so beautifully smart!” the Doctor smiled and patted the red lion on it’s huge metal claw.  
“Tell me again why Red is the first of the lions we show him?” Keith crossed his arms.  
“Well this was the closest hanger.” Pidge bumped Keith with her elbow.  
“What?”  
“You’re glaring.” Keith's scowl deepened at Pidge’s words. Both of them turned to look at the Doctor, who was currently kissing the red lion.  
“HEY! Stop that!” Keith yelled then ran at the Doctor, who yelped then pointed his gun at him.  
“That’s just a toy water gun.”  
“I know! Bad galra!” The Doctor sprayed Keith with his water pistol.  
“You aren’t any better than Lance is.” Keith dried his face with the sleeve of his jacket.  
“What’s the point in growing up if you can’t be childish sometimes?” the Doctor smiled and put his water pistol away. As the day continued, Allura showed the lions and the castle and the Doctor who was very excited about the whole thing.  
“So, you’ve shown me your magnificent castle and your lions. Would you paladins and Alteans like to see my Tardis?”  
Pidge lit up like fireworks.  
“Really!?”  
“Of course!”  
“Count me out.” Keith shot the Doctor an angry glare.  
“Come on Keith! It’ll be so cool! Don’t you want to know what the turdis is?”  
“It’s called the Tardis, Lance.”  
“No, I agree with Lance on one thing.” Everyone was confused with Keith’s comment.  
“What?”  
“It should be called the turdis.”  
The Doctor looked appalled by what Keith had just said.  
“Then it’s a good thing you don’t want to go for a ride. The Tardis would drop you off in the seventh dimension for a comment like that!”  
“Say what now?” Lance looked more confused than ever.  
“The Tardis has feelings?” Hunk asked.  
“The Tardis has a soul!”  
“By the way…” Pidge asked “What does Tardis stand for?”  
“Time and relative dimension in space.” The Doctor straightened his bowtie and said the phrase with a smart aleck voice.  
“IT TRAVELS IN TIME!?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on here! Excuse me if I missed any grammatical errors or stuff like that. Feel free to leave comments or suggestions. (Which means: correct me if I'm wrong. I have no idea what I'm doing.)


End file.
